


Aches&Pains

by ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically PWP, Belly Rubs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, implied for the sibling incest part, no editing we die like fools, omega!tobirama, softttt, this is the product of discord shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Tobirama wakes up after a rough night in warm arms, what happens next might warm your heart (but probably won't).





	Aches&Pains

"Shhhhh…"

Butsuma's voice was soft in the darkness and he didn't realize he'd started whining at the full feeling in his stomach and between his legs-

He blinked his eyes blearily as he started to wake up, slowly Butsuma's face became more and more clear, looking at him with such fondness that Tobirama brought himself closer and hid his face in a broad chest.

Arms tightened around him and he squirmed a little in his grip, not quite minding it, but… he still felt so uncomfortably full. All the cum from last night shifted in him, and he gave another whine, feeling nauseous.

Father soothed him again, giving him such a fond look that Tobirama's heart hurt from it. His familiar voice did wonders on Tobirama's confused mental state, letting him relax into his arms even so uncomfortably full. His scent overtakes Tobirama and causes his body to automatically surrender, pliant in his arms and unwilling to move more than an inch. Like this, he almost doesn't want to complain, just cling to father like this and let him do what he wishes.

It doesn't last long though, Tobirama hated feeling so unclean, even if his omega instincts were happy at this treatment, it had been in him all night and wasn't that enough for his family's possessive streak?   


He must've made another noise because Butsuma is kissing the top of his head and then turning him around, spooning him.

"What's wrong, little one."   


And Tobirama shivers, almost has an inclination to ask Butsuma to fuck him and knot him again, but ruthlessly pushes rhat instinct down. The rational part of his brain wanted more to get the plug out of him and a warm bath to start the day.   


"I'm too full…" he manages to get out, and hopes father will understand and help, instead of teasing him more.

When fathers only response is to bite at his neck and the aroused alpha scent to get stronger, he has a moment to worry, but the hand trailing downwards stops at his navel and father coos in his ear and gently rubs his belly. It feels… nice, and Tobirama lets him continue without complaint, even if it feels like he's somewhat taking advantage of him. Butsuma has needs right? Stopping himself just to make sure Tobirama isn't overwhelmed… and that sentiment makes Tobirama feel so warm and loved.   


Father's hand is broad and feels so nice on the bump on his stomach, everything always feels better when father is touching him, soft and gentle and caring.

He whines as that hand presses just a little too roughly and heat rushes down to settle in his belly.   


"Shhh, I'll take care of you, my sweet kitten."

Tobirama feels a blish crawl up his cheek at the endearment and he opens his mouth to protest at the inference that he couldn't take care of himself, the indignity! but then, father's other hand is fiddling with the plug in him and all other thought is lost from him at the feeling, it's a struggle not to whimper at the reminder of his stretched and abused hole.   


"Father!"

Butsuma's only response is a hum and removing the plug from him. He almost lets out a sigh of relief, but then he's pressing down  _ hard  _ on his stomach. He cries out and tries to struggle away from such a sudden movement automatically. Father doesn't give him and inch to actually get away, arms holding him firmly in place as he tries to squirm away from the constant pressure on his belly, feeling come trickle out of him and onto his thighs and he  _ must  _ be getting the bed dirty like this, but he can't find the voice to speak his thoughts, only weakly hang onto Butsuma as he forces the come out of him.

Then, Butsuma softens his touch, no longer pressing down on his belly, and Tobirama hates that he feels so empty now. Can his body calm down for a moment.   


Obviously not, because he feels heat between his legs and knows he is so wet now. He blushes as Butsuma's hand goes from circling his anus to testing the wetness in between his legs. He knows his face is red as Butsuma lets out an amused chuckle.   


"You did so well for me, my perfect son."

and then he's being lifted up and out of bed in ones smooth movement as Butsuma gets up and takes him along for the ride, fingers entering him with nary a warning and Tobirama can only squeak in surprise.  


"Come now, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
